The Unfolding Future
by FortressMaximus
Summary: Guilmon comes home! A Sovereign on Earth! Both Henry & Jeri's secret loves revealed! Rika goes into labor! Can Takato keep his family safe before it even exists? Jeri & her love might hold the key to victory! 'Rage of the Heart' showed Takato & Rika as more than friends. In 'Cave of Wonders' we saw how that love came into being. The future is now & nothing will be the same again..


The Unfolding Future

(Final Story in "The Cave of Wonders' Trilogy)

By FortressMaximus October 28th, 2013

Author Notes- Well, at long last I'm trying to tackle the final chapter of my story series that began with 'Rage of the Heart' so long ago. I've wanted to get this done for what feels like forever, but there was a time I was afraid I would have to let it go.

Let me let you in on a little secret: apathy is a bitch (with all due respect to my lady readers)

Thankfully, some of my desire to write has returned so...here we are.

If you're an older reader, THANK YOU for sticking with me for so long between updates. You truly have my gratitude and I hope to hell this chapter is at least partially worthy of your patience.

If you're new to my stories WELCOME; I thank you for visiting my work! I hope to make everything as reader friendly as possible. But just in case you'd like a primer on what's come before there are the stories that led to where we are now.

Stories that are direct prequels to 'Unfolding'

Rage of the Heart- Renamon's desire to avenge Rika's honor might cost Takato his life!

The Cave of Wonders- We learn how Takato and Rika became more than friends, and along the way new relationships are forged and old ones are given a second chance to live once more.

Side stories that tie into the above two

Final Redemption- Redemption brings an old friend back and gives his Tamer a reason to live-and love-once more. But will they both have the courage to cross boundaries never dared before? And can Impmon's sins finally be forgiven? (Note: rated M for a reason)

Moonlight Passions/Sunrise Reflections- Love can strike anyone at any time; even between the most unlikely of friends. But just how long can a secret love stay that way? (MP=M rating, SR T-T+)

Again, thank you to EVERYONE who's stayed with me this long. I hope you enjoy this brief first chapter and all those yet to come.

FM

Oct 28, 2013

Chapter 1

"You don't have to do this Rika."

Takato's words brought Rika Nonaka out of her inner thoughts and back to the reality that surrounded them. Blinking, she realized she had stared at the 'down' button on the elevator for almost five minutes and still hadn't pressed it. A sigh escaped her lips as Takato's hands fell upon her shoulders, gently massaging them. A light kiss fell upon her neck causing a faint blush to tint the girl's cheeks.

The boy continued..."If you're not ready for this, you don't have to be here. Remember, Guilmon's my Digimon, not yours. I need to be here to welcome him home, but if you aren't ready to face everyone in Hypnos then don't worry about it."

Once more the girl closed her eyes, this time in memory of how a goggle-headed doofus like Takato Matsuki could have so totally bust down her defenses and become her boyfriend. For the longest time she had tried to keep him away; even willing at one point to verbally hurt him so deeply he would dissolve their friendship and never speak to her again.

'Yea, that worked like a charm' though the girl as she glanced down at her swollen belly and the eight-and-a-half month old child she carried within. A smirk crossed her features...'nothing worked and there I went and opened my heart...and my legs...to him. Looks like it's all or nothing for me'.

Rika's quietness gnawed at the boy, but he held back saying anything more for the moment. The girl had made it clear that-while she appreciated how much he cared for and worried about her-every time she went quiet wasn't some indication that she was going to break up their relationship and leave him and take their child away.

The teen winced slightly as Takato's grasp on her shoulders tightened a bit; a clear signal that the boy was going to some dark places in his mind once more. Gingerly her hand reached up and gave his a light squeeze, reassuring him she was okay.

"I know Takato, but Guilmon's nearly family at this point. Besides, it's important to you so it's important to me. I'll be okay; I promise. It's just...there are a lot of people in that control room and when I walk in carrying this watermelon in my gut..."

Takato spun her around, his eyes locked on hers. "If you go in there and **anyone **says a word to you that makes you feel bad, promise me you'll tell me so I can set them straight."

Shaking her head, the love of his life kissed him on the cheek. "Takato, you can't be there every time someone says something; we've talked about this..."

A darkness washed over his face… "I should have been there Rika; should have stepped right up and told that old bitc...biddy to back off my girlfriend. She had no right to talk to you like that!"

'Oh great, he nearly cussed out loud. That's never a good sign...' the girl thought as she gently took the boy's hands from her shoulders and held them in hers. "She was just some old lady in the supermarket that went off on me about getting knocked up at my age. She didn't know anything about me and judged everything based solely on appearance."

"Yea, and for a week you sat around moping and wondering if she was right! I know you're better now, but I don't want you go through something like that again!

Rika nodded, not arguing that point. "Yea, I did sit around for a week, and kept wondering if she was right; 'would I be an unfit mother and that my-our-baby wasn't going to have a good life'? 'Did I ruin so many peoples' lives for a few minutes of mindless fun'? So yea, I was messed up in the head for a while trying to not be even more terrified of the future once she gets here. "

"That's exactly my point! I don't want you to go through that again!" he said, a bit louder than he intended as a few random people on the steps above them glanced down at the source of the echo.

"I won't; and do you know why?"

Though the boy had a few ideas, he decided to simply shake his head and let Rika continue.

"You."

Takato blinked. "Me? I didn't do anything special."

"Exactly."

Confusion darted across his features as Rika could tell he was desperately trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"You didn't do anything special and that was the right thing to do. No hunting this lady down and arguing with her, no grand gestures of undying love for me. You got on your knees, held my hands and told me that you would always be there for me, and if for some stupid reason you left me that just meant you were scum and didn't deserve me anyway..." she said, a slow smile crossing her lips.

Blushing, Takato looked anywhere but at his girlfriend..."that's just the truth. I mean, if I did that to you I would be-you know-like pond scum. The icky kind you get when you go swimming and it gets all in your trunks..."

Rika's face contorted into a grimace as he put her fingers on the boys' mouth to quiet him. "I get the picture Gogglehead..." she said, ignoring a slight wave of nausea passing through her. "The main thing is that you meant what you said, and I know you meant it with all your heart. **That** is what I needed to hear Takato."

A calm quiet filled the space between the pair as he finally let himself smile a tiny bit. "So, by doing nothing special I did something right?" he clarified, trying to file away that little bit of wisdom so he could use it later.

Rika gently slugged his arm. "Yea, but don't go getting a big head over it. I'm sure you'll screw up something soon enough to balance it all out."

"Yea, I guess you're ri...hey!"

Giggles escaped the girl as the boy finally caught onto what she had said. With a quick glance around Rika leaned up and gave Takato a quick peck on the lips, trying her best to ignore the blush on her cheeks. "So we're both okay, right?"

Takato nodded, squeezing Rika's hands for a moment. "Yea, we're good."

"Come on Gogglehead..." grinned the girl as she reached over and pressed the 'down' arrow call button..."let's get your partner back where he belongs."

With that, the duo watched the doors part and stepped inside, quickly whisked away to the sub-basements where the portal to the Digital World rested.

After nearly nine months, Guilmon was coming home.

(To be continued)


End file.
